


Immortality

by DramaticBlue



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Kudou Shinichi Never Becomes Edogawa Conan, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Mouri Ran Friendship, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Violence, Near Death Experiences, Other, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Thief Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/DramaticBlue
Summary: Kaito never forgot that night-, the night he no longer was Kaito Kubora or even Kaito Kid. The night he lost himself.---Shinichi wasn't expecting to find the thief a year later; especially after he was declared dead. Honesty, the detective only wonders why the former thief is in his room with doves everywhere.-Standing on the roof, Kaito lifted the gem up to the sky, the moon shining right through it, turning the gorgeous clear gem into a dark bloody red—, nearly causing the thief's heart to stop. It can't be..
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first chapter!!! This is only an introduction!!! 
> 
> There is no Conan; so-  
Shh  
Anyways;;

It's been a year-, a year since the incident forever known as Kaito Kids reveal and death that shook the nation. No one would have expected such beautiful plans to be crafted, made true, by a young teenager. 

He never got to say why, taking multiple shots to his body, before vanishing in thin air-, presumed dead. He never did reappear, despite the wishing for Kaito Kid to be alive. 

Flipping that coin, to the young man behind the mask—, Kaito Kubora. His family, Aoko and the chief, they were devastated by their loss-, angry at the secrets he kept. But alas, Kaito Kubara doesn't exist anymore, erased off the face of the earth. To put it simply, he's just a ghost now. A ghost of a magnificent magician, Kaito Kid, hidden behind the thievery and lies. 

But that's wrong. Isn't that correct, Kaito Kuroba, the "dead" phantom thief?


	2. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake, trembling with anger, turned his eyes back to the thief who was plotting a way to escape, panic raising more at the sight of the angry man.
> 
> He really, really needs to leave—!
> 
> "You broke it. You shattered the gem, the gem of immortality! Pandora's gem!" He howls, pulling the trigger, the bang echoing around them, the smell of gunpowder coating the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still isn't the first chapter;   
Just a flashback of the past! 💙
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated!!  
Please read end notes!

**December 12th; 11:30PM**   
**A year ago**   
  


Standing on the roof, Kaito lifted the gem up to the sky, the moon shining right through it, turning the gorgeous clear gem into a dark bloody red—, nearly causing the thief's heart to stop. It can't be..

A drip broke him out of his thoughts, his body suddenly feeling like it was on fire, pain flaring up everywhere. A pained scream ripped from his throat, the gem falling from his hand onto the roofs floor, shattering into tiny pieces. He tore at his suit, desperate to get it off, the heat unbearable. God, he couldn't breathe—.

Then it stopped.

He collapsed onto the floor, panting heavily, his head aching. Vaguely he registered the door to the roof opening, alerting him that he was still in the middle of a heist. He had to leave, and now.

"There you are." A cold voice broke the silence, the hairs on the back of Kaitos neck standing up, fear thrumming under his skin, his heart picking up.

_Snake_.

Kaito stood up on shaky legs, forcing a wide toothy grin across his face as he stared down the man from under his hat, twisting his fingers, allowing a few cards to slip into his hand from his suits sleeves. His hands were trembling, sweat dropping down his face, even with his poker face it was clear he was unsteady.

Snake pulled out a gun, not surprising the thief at all, despite how uneasy he felt. Snake pointed the gun at him, his face shadowed by the hat on top of his head.

Where's the others?

"Where's the gem you stole." The man demanded, his finger on the trigger, stepping closer to Kaito, who shakily took a step back, fumbling a little, much to his dismay.

Moonlight caught on the shattered gem, reflecting the light up, causing Snake to spot it—, the once clear gem now a dark red would be rather suspicious.

Snake, trembling with anger, turned his eyes back to the thief who was plotting a way to escape, panic raising more at the sight of the angry man.

He really, really needs to leave—!

"You broke it. You shattered the gem, the gem of immortality! _Pandora's gem!_" He howls, pulling the trigger, the bang echoing around them, the smell of gunpowder coating the air.

Kaitos legs were rooted in the same spot, his heart sized with fear as the bullet hit him, embedding itself into his stomach. Pain—, that's all the thief could feel past the fear clawing at him, as another shot was fired.

Collapsing into the ground he clutched at the wounds, blood coating his white suit red. His hat fell off to the side, tears dropping down his face, gasping for breath.

It burns, it burns so bad, he can't move—

The door slammed open once again, this time from the police.

He heard Snake curse and tapping of feet running away, even as his thoughts turned to mush, his eyes drooping shut, slipping in and out of consciousness.

"It's Kid!" Nakamori shouts, the ground shaking as someone ran closer to the barely conscious thief.

His hair was grabbed, lifting his head to show his face to the officer, Nakamori. Kaito closed his eyes in pain, scrunching his nose up, gritting his teeth.

It all hurt so bad—

The monocle was removed from his face, a soft "Kaito..?" Coming from the man.

No, he _can't_—!

"You're.." Nakamori choked up, loosening his grip on the younger boys hair, who should have been unconscious by now-, why-

He gathered the last bits of strength, a smoke bomb falling from his coat, covering the roof in pink smoke; leaving the thief a chance to escape.

Despite the pain he felt, he stood up, slipping out of the inspectors hold as he rushed -stumbled- to the edge, where he opened his handglider.

Blood dripped down his side, his body aching-, his eyes slowly slipped shut once more, just to be quickly reopened as panic caught up to him once more.

Adrenaline surged through him as he took the leap of faith, his hand glider soaring smoothly through the sky.

The wind ruffled his hair, drying the tears that steadily fell down his cheeks, as he finally fell unconscious, while gliding; awaking in a tree with no injuries, just blood stains and a headache.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy  
The boy has awoken  
Either way!  
The next chapter will be set in the present-  
Not the past like this one  
We'll also get to see Shinichi!! The babyboy

**Author's Note:**

> And I oop-
> 
> Let's see where this goes, shall we?  
Any questions? Ask em! I don't bite (ღ˘ω˘ღ)  
Feed back is welcomed and loved!


End file.
